When it hurts
by QsiM0t0
Summary: There comes a point in time, where acting like you are ok will not work; and even though the person hurting you doesn't mean it, that does not make the pain go away.


When it hurts.

There comes a point in time, where acting like you are ok will not work; and even though the person hurting you doesn't mean it, that does not make the pain go away.

Nick curled in on himself, as Judy's fist struck his arm again. "What did I tell you?!" she yelled in his direction, as she swung again. Her anger sparked by a comment Nick had made earlier. "But I didn't say the "C" word!" Nick stammered, as he tried to shrink away from the attack. Unfortunately, their patrol car had no emergency escape hatch, so Nick was trapped against the door.

"Trying to be _articulate_ , and swapping in another word that means the same isn't going to work this time. Adorable, Charming, Darling; they all mean the same thing Nick!" Judy yelled as her fist continued to pound on his arm. From his corner Nick apologized until Judy finally relented. With a final glare she returned her attention to the street outside, failing to notice how her partner continued to gaze at her in fear.

Time passed, and Nick had gone from jokes and innuendoes to a protective silence which irritated Judy to no end. From roll call in the bullpen to out on patrol, till they separated to go home, Nick barely spoke. Judy was pleased at first, as the fox's silence meant less glares and irritated comments from the Chief. But she became troubled as Nick's silence continued even after leaving work. While hanging out in the apartment, Nick was very quiet, speaking only when spoken too; and allowing Judy to make all of the decisions regarding food and movie choices. When there seemed to be no change in Nicks quiet behavior Judy decided that it was time she did something about it.

The next day, on patrol, Judy swiveled in her chair and glared at Nick again. "Nick, what is wrong" she said, her tone gentle but her posture leaned forward, as if waiting for a reason to pounce. A worried look immediately crossed Nicks muzzle as he desperately tried to think of something to say that would placate the bunny…until a lame "Nothing" fell from his lips as he leaned further away from the fierce bunny. "Nothing" Judy repeated, slowly drawing the word out. She felt her body tense at the word, faint pain coming from in her chest as she realized that Nick was hiding something important from her, using the word as a blanket to cover up something that he didn't want her to see.

Anger replaced the pain, as her irritation spiked; causing her fist to close in preparation for the thrashing she was about to send Nicks way. Nick noticed this immediately, and started to raise his hands in a defensive posture, ears splayed and muzzle lowered as he attempted to make himself as small as possible. Nick stammered a little as he tried to calm Judy down, "Judy, it's just something that needs to work itself out, don't worry". Judy felt a snarl start on her lips as she realized the fox was till hiding something, and barely felt the impact of her fist on Nicks arm. "Tell me Nick!" she barked out, as she drew her fist back for another strike, and then another, until she realized she had been hitting him for almost a full minute and Nick had not replied or fought back.

Her glare turned into a look of surprise as she noticed the tears flowing down Nicks face; her hand throbbing from the multiple impacts to Nick's arms and body. "Nick?" she stuttered, as he continued to cry silently. "I'm sorry" Nick sobbed, "I know I am making you mad, and I am trying to do what you want me to do."

It was in that moment that Judy realized that she hadn't been teasing her partner, punching his arm playfully in a physical form of affection. Somewhere in the time she and Nick had spent together, this play had changed. Instead of showing affection, she had changed it to discipline, and from discipline it had changed to abuse. Her whole body trembled as Nick continued to cry, begging Judy to stop, his voice cracking as his promises to do better rang in Judy's ears


End file.
